Teen titans bloopers
by kdanielle123
Summary: This is what we thought would be funny if the teen titans messed up. With some O.Cs. It is rated because of one blooper and that is it. The pairings are: Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra, Cyborg and Bumblebee, and Aqualad and Raven.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's kdanielle123 and princess074! We love reading Teen Titans bloopers so we thought we would make some of our own! We made our own characters on this, so in case you are wondering, she is Moonlight and I am Crystal.

Every Dog Has His Day

Soto's Dog: Hello

Robin: Did he just talk

Soto's Dog: No no I didn't!

Michael: Cut! (with megaphone)

Moonlight: Wrong line!

Crystal: BOOOOOOO! (throws popcorn at them)

Titans Together

(all the villains are laughing)

Beast Boy: What's so funny

Moonlight and Crystal: YOUR FACE!

Matt: CUT!

BB: That's not funny (in a babyish voice)

Moonlight and Crystal: THEN WHY ARE WE LAUGHING (both are rolling on the floor laughing)

Aftershock Part 1

Terra: Hey guys, did you miss me?

Beast Boy: YES!

Ciro: CUT!

(Beast Boy and Terra start kissing)

Crystal: Oh, get a room!

Robin and Starfire: Oh, what the heck? ( they both start kissing)

Cy: Where's Bumblebee, if this is a make-out session? (he runs off)

Raven: I feel so left out! ( she runs away crying)

Aqualad: Where's Raven? I heard there was a make-out session

Moonlight Crystal and Ciro: GET A ROOM!

Overdrive

Billy Numerous: It seems ya'll have duplicated my, duplication powr's

Moonlight: Hee hee

Billy Numerous: What!

Crystal: Your voice sounds funny! (both burst out laughing)

Michael: (with megaphone) CUT!

Moonlight whispers to Crystal: I hate that stupid megaphone…

Okay that's all we have right now. This is going to be on both of our profiles so don't worry its by both of us!

Crystal and Moonlight: hoped you liked it review as fast as you can

Moonlight: if there was any confusion about whos who I'm kdanielle123 and check out my other profile it is StafirenTerrarocks it has a ben 10 story on it plz read it.

Crystal: Also read my other story it is for all those Percy Jackson and the Olypians fans! Plz read and review!

Moonlight and Crystal: BYE!


	2. Fourth of July present

Hi guys it's us again! Wow we had a crazy day and I mean crazy! Oh btw happy fourth of July people here is your present for being so good people! We might even put up a third chapter tonight just for ya'll! Moonlight: Yeah because we love ya'll so much, and I guess we love the titans too. Robin: Thank you. Crystal: You're supposed to say I love u back! Robin: u sound like starfire Crystal and moonlight: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA INSIDE JOKE! Crystal: okay on with the story!

Final Exam

Slade: I want them to destroy the things I hate the most 1. Florists 2. Filing cabinets 3. Comedy movies and finally I guess u should go and destroy the titans too.

Moonlight: Ha!

Crystal: Flower peeps come on!

Matt: CUT (with megaphone)

(Terra walks over and breaks the megaphone)

Matt: Your paying for that (Terra walks away and everyone cheers)

How Long Is Forever

Beast Boy: No Starfire! This cage isn't to keep me in it's to keep those maniacs out!

(Moonlight and Crystal walk over with snow cones and throw them at him.)

Crystal: Haha! Take that u bald loser!

Michael: CUT! (sadly without megaphone)

Terra

Terra: Guess I was due for a rinse. (Blushes)

Raven: You're always due for a rinse princess.

Crystal and Moonlight: Ooh, nice job sista!

Ciro: CUT!

The Sum Of His Parts

Cyborg: But it's not your arm that makes us the same, it's what's in here (points to his heart).

Moonlight: Psh. Where'd you hear that line of bologna! Don't listen to him kid!

Everyone laughs except for Ciro who is too busy grumbling about his stupid megaphone to yell cut.

Hey! Crystal here! What up! Hope you like this chapter, please read and review, flames are accepted, but ignored. Review what you would change about this story, and feel free to tell us all about a new character that YOU, yes YOU, made up! So cya l8r, and happy 4th of July!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! I have very bad news. Princess074 moved away. (I know it's been almost a year since we updated sorry!) We have wanted to update every time she comes down, but we always forget so I'm going to try to do this alone. It may be bad, and if it is please do review and tell me. I will stop trying to do this without her if you think it's bad. Okay well here goes nothing.

For Real

Control Freak: And Starfire-alien powerhouse (he leans into the camera). She's too good for Robin. He'll never appreciate her.

Mas and Menos: Yes! (In Spanish)

Crystal: Oh get a life you freaky fan boy!

Micheal: Cut! (With a bigger and better megaphone) Look at what I got!

Everyone else: *groans*

Final Exam

Gizmo**:** _(over hidden speaker)_ Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?

Moonlight: Are you butt-munchers always this ugly!

Everyone but the villains and Micheal laugh.

Micheal: Cut! (With his megaphone)

Crystal: (Whispering to Moonlight) I'm tired of this let's go mess with those Avatar the Last Airbender people.

Moonlight: Okay but let's do something before we leave. (Crystal and Moonlight walk over to Micheal grabs his megaphone and runs off towards the door.)

Micheal: Hey! (Everyone else cheers)

Apprentice Part 2

Cyborg**:** Look, I don't know what's going on- _(Cut to Robin; he continues o.c.)_ -but we don't want to fight. _(Back to him.)_ We just want to talk.

Robin: Well I want to fight!

Starfire: Wait what I thought we had a date tonight!

Robin: We do my script says that I say that after Cyborg says that. (You hear giggling in the background) Oh you two are going to get it. (He starts chasing Cyborg and Beast Boy)

Ciro: Cut! Security bring my stars back please! (Security runs off trying to find the three titans)

Stranded

(Beast Boy has just pulled out a sledgehammer to coax a scream out of Cyborg)

Cyborg: Wait! I haven't explained!

Raven (sitting in a chair filing her nails): You can try explaining stuff to him, but his small brain won't comprehend any of it.

Beast Boy (Who had suddenly stopped what he was about to do): Hey my brain isn't tiny!

Cyborg: Yeah when you are an actually smart animal unlike your human form. (Beast Boy starts hitting him with the sledgehammer.) Ow! Ow! Okay I'm sorry!

Alex: Cut! Security break those two up please! (Security comes and takes the sledgehammer from Beast Boy and carries him off)

_The End_

Well that's it. I'm trying to lean away from writing things about Starfire and Robin or Starfire and Robin related episodes, but I had to do that one from stranded. So how was it without princess074? Oh and Crystal and Moonlight will be back they just like messing around with other people. Also I won't put what they do at the Avatar: The Last Airbender studios ya'll just have to make that up by yourselves. Someone put that this isn't more specifically on the Teen Titans it's on Crystal and Moonlight, so I'm having them take a little vacation from the Teen Titans. From now till when I put them back in it the attention will be all on the Titans. Well that's it bye!

Lots of Love,

kdanielle123 


	4. Author's Note

Until further notice this story is on hold. Me and princess074 have not been able to get together and work on bloopers. We will discuss this sometime, and we will decide if we really want to keep doing this. I will say this though. First off she got a new profile, and its name is SherlockAvenger. Go follow her. We are going to write a new story. I'm not going to give too much away, but it's going to be one crazy story from what we talked about. So watch for that. That's all I've got to say, so stay tuned to see if we actually want to continue this story. Bye guys!


End file.
